


Bottle And A Gun - Zombieland mini series part 4

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [4]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Angst, Columbus and Tallahassee fight zombies, Columbus tries to save Tallahassee, Fluff, Gay, Jasper gets angry, Jasper gets drunk, M/M, Swearing, Tallahassee gets hurt, Tallahassee is protective, Tallahassee puts himself in danger, Talumbus - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie break in, Zombieland - Freeform, Zombies, male x male, otp, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Jasper and Tallahassee's argument takes things too far and Tallahassee risks putting himself in danger.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Kudos: 25





	Bottle And A Gun - Zombieland mini series part 4

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!
> 
> This is part four of our Zombieland mini series!

——-

Jasper never told us why he did what he did. But after that Tallahassee never allowed for me and him to be alone together and we both agreed to keep watch over the stranger in case he tried that again. He hasn't, but he will. And we weren't any fucking closer to finding out what fucked up Jasper so bad. Of course after the fight Tallahassee tried really fucking hard to hold back killing the man which he probably took that anger out on a minivan after, at least it wasn't on me or Jasper.

It's been three days since that incident and I was still stuck in bed, I could get up and move around as I pleased but I get weak quickly. Since we were so scared of Jasper's odd behaviour Tallahassee and I took to sleeping in the same bed together, which honestly was the best outcome of this whole thing. I was glad to have him by my side and despite it being unspoken, we loved each other and it didn't need saying, we just knew.

Little did we know that shit was about to hit the fan, things seemed to be going so well for us, it was almost perfect. Little did we know..

The room was dark and quiet, Columbus was safely tucked in bed already asleep, Tallahassee sat in the living room with a drink in his hand, sitting next to him was Jasper. Both were aware and alert, Tallahassee stayed up to keep watch, Jasper's reason for staying up was unclear to the older man.

"So. Are you finally going to tell me why you did that a few days ago? You've been pretty quiet since then. " Tallahassee asked, taking a sip of his liquor.

Jasper continued to stare at the wall ahead and hold his tongue. He had his reasons but if he told Tallahassee the man wouldn't believe him, even now that his trust hung by a thread. These two were odd from the beginning and doomed to fall apart. The man didn't say anything, he took a sip of his liquor almost drinking all its contents in one sip, then licking the corner of his mouth as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Look, I'm lettin' you off with a warning, you better start talking now, or I will personally show you the door and Columbus and I won't have to hear from you again. Basically what I'm trying to say is that you are dangerously close to meeting the barrel of my gun if you keep acting the way you have been- and I don't mean that in a pleasant way."

"What exactly have I done to offend you so badly? And make you think Columbus and yourself are in danger? I did nothing but protect the both of you.. especially that quirky boy.." Jasper seemed to keep his tone calm but snarky. Although his word choices were as if he was pretending to forget his actions three days ago, or was he?

Tallahassee stayed quiet for a moment as a confused expression grew on his face, he carefully reached over and pulled the drink away from Jasper's hands, " I think you had enough of that.." the cowboy muttered under his breath. "You did put us in danger, three days ago when you attacked me!"

"Hey!! I wasn't finished that..." The man snarled as anger filled his eyes, his face turned red and he tightened his fists. But that lasted for only a moment as he quickly added a smile and everything seemed fine again, like it never happened. "I am sorry, again. Though I do not remember it I do see that it upsets you, so I will apologize."

"Apologize?! You fucking attacked me in front of Columbus! Do you think we feel safe with you around?! Why are you pretending you don't remember?! What game are you playing?!" Tallahassee snapped, his voice raised in anger. He didn't understand Jasper and it frustrated him, why doesn't he remember? Tallahassee knew then there was something more about this man he isn't telling them.

"You fucking idiot!! How dare you accuse me of playing a GAME!!" This was the last straw, Jasper snapped and stood to his feet, pushing his chair back in the process and before any of them knew it, the dark haired man was on top of Tallahassee swinging as much punches as he could, Tallahassee blocked as much of his swings as he could but he was caught by surprise.

Getting woken up by the noise from downstairs Columbus threw himself out of bed and stumbled towards the two, running down the stairs and grabbing Tallahassee's bat on the way down that was resting by the bedroom door. Columbus did not hesitate nor let his fear get to him once he saw Jasper on top of Tallahassee. The curly haired man dropped the bat and threw himself on the stranger, wrapping his arms around the older man and using all his strength to pull the man off, of course Tallahassee helped by pushing the stranger away from himself and together the two brought him to the ground.

Tallahassee immediately pinned Jasper to the ground, holding his hands down so he doesn't punch him. Fortunately, Tallahassee didn't have any weapons with him in that moment, Jasper was lucky or he would have been killed. "That's enough! " he shouted as Jasper fought to break free. Tallahassee could see the same look in his eyes, the same lifeless dark eyes as he did before three days ago, Jasper was stronger and less afraid as he was before, he didn't take his eyes off his target, Tallahassee. He noticed the man was growling and grunting, he almost acted like the killers Tallahassee knows well, a zombie, but he Thought that was impossible. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

Columbus stood to his feet and scrambled away from the fight, afraid for Tallahassee and also worried if Jasper might get hurt, the young man didn't know what to do. Quickly he ran towards the front door where they kept their guns, Columbus of course wasn't going to shoot anyone but fire a warning shot to get the two to listen. The curly haired man extended his arm to reach for the gun, whimpering in the process, he was panicked and his heavy breathing didn't help his punctured ribs. As the boy went for the gun his gaze was pulled to the window at the front door, he didn't know why he looked there but he did - and what he saw terrified him.

"Oh fuck!!" Columbus cried as he took ahold of his double barreled gun and fired a shot through the window shattering the glass and hitting a Zombie clean on his head. The window didn't take much force to break as the creatures were fighting and scrambling to get in. After the shot and insuring 'Double tap' the boy raced towards Tallahassee before the rest of the Zombie pack could break in. "Zombie! Zombie!!" Cried the boy as he stumbled to the older man.

Tallahassee heard Columbus' cry for help, he leaped to his feet and grabbed the bat that lay nearby and pulled it up to his shoulder getting ready to swing it at the zombies as Columbus led them towards him.

Columbus rushed towards the older man, holding his gun firmly in his hand as he shouted. "Don't swing! Don't swing!" His voice cracked as he was trying to yell against the snarling and grunting of the Zombies behind him but it was hard as he felt his ribs giving out on him.

Once Columbus got closer he jumped to his knees and slide across the floor in front of Tallahassee, ducking to avoid his swing. "Swing!!" He shouted as he slid by.

Tallahassee swung the bat on Columbus' command, but he swung too high and missed the zombie putting Jasper directly in his target, just as he was getting up Tallahassee swung the bat and it hit the man on his head causing him to fall back to the ground. It looked to be an accident but Tallahassee rarely misses his target.

"Fuck you Tallahasse!" Cried Jasper as he hit the ground, clenching his nose.

Columbus stood to his feet as quickly as he could and reloaded his gun as the Zombie continued to dash towards him and Jasper. "Fuck, shit." Muttered the young man as he started to back up behind Jasper who was still lying on the floor.

The blood covered creature scrambled on top of Jasper and made its way for Columbus who was trembling at the beast. Columbus thought it was strange that the Zombie went for the harder target rather than devour Jasper as he lay there. But the man didn't have time to ask questions, in this situation it was best to follow rule #25, shoot first.

Jasper's vision became less blurry as he started to come two, he could see Tallahassee using the bat to fight off the other Zombies from getting into the living room. Thank god none of them were T-800's. Columbus was behind Jasper shooting any Zombies that slipped past Tallahassee. The man knew something needed to be done. The stranger stood to his feet and whipped the blood from his nose. Reaching for his handgun in his pocket.

Once his fingers grasped it he took the safety off and pulled the gun out of his pocket. The man began to feel a sickening feeling rush through his stomach and his head felt as though it was going to explode. He knew these symptoms weren't because he got hit by the bat, he's been feeling these for some time now 'no! Not now' he told himself as he raised the gun. Sweat dripped from his forehead and in his sights was a zombie going after Tallahassee from behind, the older man didn't see it yet. Now was his chance to be a hero.

Jasper aimed the gun and took a deep breath. The Zombie was at the other end of the barrel and without delay the man's finger reached the trigger, just as his finger moved away from the handle his vision blackened and he began to snarl and sweat. He couldn't see. It was as though something else was controlling him and before he knew it his finger pulled the trigger but the barrel wasn't aimed at the Zombie, he felt the position of his hand move and as the bullet flew out the chamber his mind was blank, this wasn't Jasper anymore.

Tallahassee was too busy trying to get a stubborn hawking zombie to stop bearing its teeth in his bat to notice the ninja zombie approaching behind him. Once he managed to pull the bat away from the zombie's mouth he turned around to see two bloody hands reach for him but Tallahassee acted quick and dogged out of the creature's way.

Before Tallahassee could take a swing at the creature he suddenly felt a sharp pain rush through his chest and run through his shoulder upon hearing a loud bang of a gun. He instantly felt weak as he fell to the ground. His vision quickly faded to black and he couldn't feel the pain anymore, the only thing that remained for a short moment was his hearing, he heard Columbus scream Tallahassee's name, his voice was followed by more gun fire blocking out The cries of the zombies. That's all Tallahassee remembered before losing all his senses as he felt his body shut down.

*****

To be continued

Keep an eye out for part 5!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_
> 
> Look out for part 5! Coming soon ;)


End file.
